


Hypocritical

by AnnaofAza



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Groping, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Past Eggsy/Tilde, Past Harry/OMC - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A gentleman never peacocks,” Harry said, seriously. “A gentleman knows that his lover is not a possession, or  a prize to be guarded at all hours of the day. You don’t need to grab my arse to display your affections."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocritical

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an anon prompt that simply asked for ["ass-groping."](http://annaofaza.tumblr.com/post/136832908733/prompt-hartwin-ass-groping)

Kingsman didn’t have an anti-fraternization policy, but it was a unwritten rule that romantic relationships remained professional in HQ. Before James died, an outsider would never know that he and Percival were a couple. Percival and James never held hands or kissed in the halls, but there always was a softer look Percival reserved for James alone, or James’ hand would linger on Percival’s shoulder a bit longer than usual. Pervical no longer quite smile the way he used to, but he carried on, head held high. 

Harry also knew that Bors and Tristan still worked together very well, even though they broke up seven years ago after a three-year long relationship. Sure, there were some colleagues he didn’t want to deal with, or look in the eye ever again, but Kingsman were, first and foremost, gentlemen. 

So when he and Eggsy first kissed in a Kentucky hospital room, Harry should have known Eggsy would be outwardly affectionate. 

Eggsy loved to be touched, but he liked to _touch_ even more. He always made a habit of yanking Harry’s curls before the careful application of pomade, always found an excuse to brush Harry’s shoulder and chest, always greeted Harry with an eager kiss, and always held his hand underneath the table during meetings. Harry wasn’t used for such demonstrative gestures of physical affection, but he began to enjoy them. He liked seeing Eggsy so open and free in his happiness, compared it being restrained by cautious eyes and wary touches when Harry was growing up and pursuing relationships with other men. 

So Harry began to reciprocate, more openly. He’d brush gentle kisses on Eggsy’s temple before he left a room, take his hand while walking through the grounds, maneuver his shoulders and slide his hands up Eggsy’s arms while correcting his stances, and run his fingers through Eggsy’s hair if the young man climbed into his lap in the office. 

Merlin teased Harry about having a younger lover, but age was not an enormous obstacle for them. Oh, sure, they had problems with being called father and son out in public, and occasional references sometimes went above their heads, but Harry liked to act a lot younger than he was, and Eggsy, it appeared, was very mature for his age. 

Until today. 

* * *

After Harry stepped out of another meeting with the head of the Italian branch, he saw Eggsy bounding towards him, in his bespoke suit and fresh from his recon mission that morning. Warmly saying Eggsy’s name, Harry opened his arms and expected a kiss.

Oh, there _was_ a kiss, but there was also a decisive grope to his arse through the bespoke suit that made the agent behind him choke. It was over so quickly that Harry couldn’t say anything; not that he _minded,_ but honestly, Harry didn’t expect such a…blatant display. 

“See you for supper, Harry!” Eggsy then cheerfully said, then skipped off to his training with Roxy.

“That’s your…lover?” the Italian agent said, very faintly. “He’s quite…ostentatious.” 

“Yes,” Harry agreed, liking the sound of that. “Very much so.” 

* * *

“He was oogling you, Harry, so I had to make sure he knew you were taken.” 

“My dear,” Harry said, wiping off a few crumbs from Eggsy’s chin, “Alfonso and I have been friends for years, and I’m very sure he hasn’t had…inclinations towards me.” 

Eggsy rolled his eyes, putting down his piece of beer-battered fillet. “Are you kidding, Harry? He stares at you with…with… _heart eyes_. And Merlin said that you two…had a thing. And I can see why, he’s _fit_ and has that dark and tall and handsome thing going on…”

“We did sleep together,” Harry admitted. “But only once, love, and nothing to worry about. That was over ten years ago, when we were young and foolish.” He reached over the table and pecked Eggsy gently on the lips. “Don’t be jealous.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “I’m not,” he muttered petulantly. 

“A gentleman never peacocks,” Harry said, seriously. “A gentleman knows that his lover is not a possession, or  a prize to be guarded at all hours of the day. You don’t need to grab my arse to display your affections. In public, anyway.” 

He was pleased to know that his wink at the end was the catalyst of a long and very pleasant night. 

* * *

Harry had forgotten all about it in favor of setting aside preparations to greet Princess Tilde of Sweden to sup at Kingsman HQ with him and the agents who were there that evening. She had eagerly donated from her personal fund towards the organization, on the basis of Eggsy’s actions on V-Day, and it warmed Harry’s heart to know that his protege had both saved and touched many lives.

He hadn’t known how much Eggsy had… _touched_ her, until Tilde decided to bring it up herself. 

“So handsome, your young agent,” she chattered, accepting a bread roll from Roxy. “Very generous, and very…giving.” Harry should have caught on from Eggsy’s suddenly red face and Merlin’s quiet groan that something was wrong. “He’s very - ”

“Uh, that’s good, thanks, Princess,” Eggsy interrupted, with a nervous little laugh. “Look, there’s lemon tarts coming up for dessert!”

“Don’t be shy,” Tilde boldly said, with a wave of her hand. “You certainly were a gentleman, brought champagne and everything. And who even takes the time to go down on a lady anymore; they normally just put the cock in, but you knew what you were doing, with your fingers and tongue - ” 

Sputters elicited from all around the table. Roxy was determinedly sipping her wine, Merlin had hastily pulled out his tablet, Percival had awkwardly put down his fork, Tristan’s jaw dropped, Bors winked at Eggsy (who buried his face in his hands), and Harry…well,  _Harry…_

“Galahad, please come with me for a minute.” 

“Oooh,” Tristan murmured underneath his breath, as Eggsy stood up and followed Harry out, Tilde now talking to Bors about saffron buns served during a summer festival and what _activities_ occurred during said festival. Harry made sure to wrap his arm around Eggsy’s waist before the door shut behind them, and after, as he led Eggsy down the hall. 

“Harry, that was a long time ago, and I–” 

“Hush,” Harry muttered, before pulling him into a utility closet and shutting the door. “Must I hear about your…pursuits at the dinner table?”

“It was Tilde’s fault, not mine!”

“So loudly, though, so crudely.” Harry began unfastening Eggsy’s belt. “You young people, having no manners,” he continued, unzipping Eggsy’s trousers and slipping a hand underneath the elastic waistband. “Let me teach you a lesson,” and Harry _squeezed_. 

Eggsy yelped, ever so slightly, then hissed, “I thought a gentleman wasn’t supposed to peacock, Mister Let’s-Start-a-Fight-in-a-Public-Pub.” 

“That wasn’t peacocking,” Harry protested, but Eggsy silenced him with another kiss. 

“Oh, it, _so_ was. I’ve seen you fight, Harry, and you could have taken them down in half the time. I bet you wanted me to see the..talents of Kingsman, huh, before I joined up?” Eggsy moved so both hands were firmly settled on Harry’s arse. “Come on, Harry, show me some more, and I’ll show _you_ what I wanted to do to you in the pub.” 

Harry kissed him, cotton brushing against his knuckles as his palm squeezed warm flesh. He’d touched Eggsy,  of course, held onto that arse in the bedroom, nails gripping his thighs and buttocks whenever Eggsy rode him, but this was somehow a bit more filthier. He could just make out Eggsy’s features in the darkness, and was well aware that they were both, technically, fully-clothed. Eggsy’s hands moved over wool as he kissed and kissed, while Harry let his other hand slip underneath and fumble for the other arse cheek. He thought about slipping Eggsy’s trousers down and getting rid of the fabric so his hands weren’t constrained; perhaps, he’d take Eggsy and -

“Shall I come back, then?” a familiar Swedish voice asked. 

Eggsy yelped again when the door handle jiggled, and Harry quickly held onto it, making sure Tilde won’t open the door. “Yes, please, come back, later.”  

“I did come to apologize, but I can see…you are busy.” Tilde paused, long enough for it to become awkward. “Can I watch?” 

“Absolutely not,” Harry said, through the door, and firmly reached out and turned the lock. 


End file.
